mysticonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Soundtrack
''Mysticons ''has several songs and musical scores throughout each episode of the animated show. Some songs are released on YouTube, while others are untitled or inaccessible for some reason. A CD has not been produced as of yet. Some songs are heard in the following episodes':' * [[Sisters in Arms|'Sisters in Arms']]'-' As rain falls, a saddened Princess Arkayna kneels down before the bone statue of her mother, apologizes for having failed her. * [[How to Train a Mysticon|'How to Train a Mysticon']]'-' Your Not the Boss of Me! ''plays when Princess Arkayna is lugging a pail of water, and as the other three Mysticons try to evade the orbs. * [[The Coronation|'The Coronation']]'-''' The band Gnomes 2 Men ''play a song about the Mysticons at the end of the episode. * [[Heart of Gold (episode)|'Heart of Gold']]- Princess Arkayna tries to comfort Emerald, about her father's disapproval and embarrassment of his daughter's path as "griffin wrangler." * [[Lost and Found|'Lost and Found']]'-''' An unknown song is heard when Malvaron goes around Scabbard Square, asking people if they had seen Zarya Moonwolf by morphing his face and hairstyle into hers. * [[All Hail Necrafa!|'All Hail Necrafa!']]'-' Arkayna and Malavaron preparing the spell to return Queen Goodfey and King Darius to life, from being bone statues. * [[Through My Enemy's Eyes|'Through My Enemy's Eyes']]'-' The Mysticons and Nova Terron ready to use their deep gray-colored knockoff Dragon Disk to reveal the prophecy, the genuine Disk does the same for Queen Necrafa. * [[Star-Crossed Sisters|'Star-Crossed Sisters']]'-' When the "twin stars" are hanging out and form an intimate sisterly bond. * [[The Dragon's Rage|'The Dragon's Rage']]'- '''Princess Arkayna assuring Dreadbane that, while you should fight for the ones they hold most dear, there is no way one can make them truly love you in return. * [[Game of Phones|'Game of Phones']]'- When Princess Arkayna and soon-to-be Princess Zarya practice for the Sky Lancers' Festival, Zarya continues playing her video game whenever she can. * 'The Foz Who Saved Lotus Night- '''Malvaron and Doug sing the Geminan version of Earth's annual Christmas' song ''Twelve Days of Christmas. * [[Fear the Spectral Hand|'''Fear the Spectral Hand]]'- '''A fatally wounded "General Bane" using the last of his strength to undo the spell he himself had cast upon Queen Goodfey and King Darius, so many months ago. * [[Age of Dragons|'Age of Dragons']]'- As the Mysticons don their new Dragon Mounts, who are each colored in a Mysticon's signature color- they tap into their mystical Lances of Justice to magnify the attack power of the animal bracers. Tracks and Songs # [[Theme Song|'''Theme Song]] # The Spectral Hand # New Heroes Are Chosen # You're Not the Boss of Me! # Gnomes 2 Men # Feeling of Sorrow # Revealing the Prophecy # Been There, Done That #'Restoring the King and Queen' #'Rise of the Dragons' #Em (Mysticon Knight) #Piper (Mysticon Striker) #Arkayna (Mysticon Dragon Mage) #Zarya (Mysticon Ranger Category:Mysticons (songs) Category:Songs made from tv show